


Midnight

by Applepiel



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Kissing, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepiel/pseuds/Applepiel
Summary: Raven keeps visiting the Aurora hide out in the middle of the night. One day, he visits when the white mage is awake





	Midnight

White sighed for the umpteenth time, leaning against the back of his chair, ironing out the kinks in his back and neck. He winced when his joints shifted, resulting in a terrible sound.

Once again, his research somehow seemed to lead to nothing. It almost seemed like he was running in circles, lost in the ocean of repeated information in various encyclopedias. I guess that's probably what you'd expect when researching something like Transcendence.

Transcendence is a tricky subject. Encountering it initially, he thought nothing of it. It was just a term coined by the people to refer to the extraordinary. However, after months of pondering, he ended up diving headfirst into the topic. It piqued his curiosity, and he wanted nothing more than to achieve the perfection that is the power of transcendence. It was almost beautiful, how easily he was overwhelmed by the totality of her might. He wanted to wield it. The complete and perfect light.

White swallowed, nervous for no good reason. Sometimes he almost doubts himself, but he catches his thoughts before it snowballs. This was what he's meant to do. He was born for this, to pursuit the ideal.

"What's wrong?" White jumped, his chair swivelling to face the source of the sound.

The intruder blinked, then chuckled.

"Raven," White whispered.

Raven smiled, almost coy, before entering the study and shutting the door behind him. His obsidian locks framed his face, trailing down to his waist. He moved with fluidity and confidence, almost like that of molten gold.

"What do you want this time? It's almost daybreak," White said. An air of unease surrounded the duo, and while it wasn't suffocating, Raven would have definitely picked up on it. It was late, he was tired, and Raven could be here for tonnes of reasons. Raven was unpredictable, and what he wants is never--

"Relax, White," Raven said, his smile never leaving his face. "To be honest, I always came here at this timing, just for fun. This is the first time you're awake when I arrive."

"You've been here?" White scowled. "The guards?"

"You really think your little guards can stop me? I happen to be a Master of breaking and entering," Raven frowned. “I’m almost insulted.”

White sighed again. The man was irritating to say the least. Raven was hard to get rid of, in the sense that he would  _never_  leave you alone. Especially not when he wants something from you.

"Your persistence will lead you to your death. Did I not tell you to leave me alone?"

Raven hummed, walking over to the mage, his fingers grazing the other's chin.

"How could I leave such a stunning gem like yourself alone?" Raven purred. White's breath hitched, his cheeks turning a muted pink. The colour offsets against his pale skin and hair, almost like nude lipstick to white sheets. "Besides, everyone can tell that you're lonely sometimes."

"Don't touch me!" White growled, swatting Raven's hand away. "What do you even want this time?"

Raven smiled, making himself at home. He sat on another chair in the room, his movements filled with grace, almost balletic. That's what you'd expect from a thief, but Raven was on a whole other level.

“Well, if I had wanted something, my plan would have been ruined. As I said, when I come here, it’s generally when nobody in their right mind would be awake,”

White frowned. If that’s true, why was Raven awake? White turned back to his book, flipping it shut.

“I suppose I should go to sleep,” White announced, raising his hand to place the book back to its original spot. “You can leave now.”

“But I just arrived! Isn’t it common courtesy to entertain your guests?”

A tic appeared at his left eye at Raven’s outburst, and White just groaned. It’s useless to throw him out, He’ll just keep coming back and disturbing him, especially with the knowledge that White is fully awake.

“Why do you come here so often then? Knowing that we’re all asleep, no one would be here to ‘entertain’ you,”

Raven kept silent, slowly breathing as he closes his eyes, just absorbing the atmosphere.

“It’s nice and quiet here.”

White blinked.

Of course.

Raven lives in the sky, but despite that, it would be filled with distracting noises. The whir of mechanics never cease, and while he may be used to the sounds, a Master Thief, someone who’s on many hit lists, could not afford to let his guard down. While the clamour of society at this hour may be barely noticeable to regular denizens, for someone like Raven, it must be a constant nightmare to live in this world.

“But besides that, I come here to see you too~”

White raised his brows, confused.

“Why?”

“I don’t see a reason not to. It’s nice here, you’re an interesting person, coming here to see your snoring face is a rather valid reason, don’t you think?”

White clenched his fist, shaking slightly.

“You… You absolute buffoon...” White hissed. “I should just kill you.”

“You love me too much to do so,” Raven smiled.

White inhaled sharply at that.

Love.

It’s a rather broad term, used to describe family, lovers, and relationships. Could he even consider him and Raven to be friends, much less lovers? A master thief and a prodigy light mage, they are eons apart in terms of personality.

Would he even be able to love, anyways? Being at the top, the very top, is hard. Despite the fame and the overwhelming validation, the idea that no one would ever be able to cross him in his work is simply wishful thinking. He has to keep improving, keep bettering himself so as to never allow anyone to steal his position away from him. Raven is on par with him, and they both know that well enough. From the sparring sessions to the simple banter, they are constantly trying to best each other, and Raven is always trying to get him when he’s off guard.

Are they friends?

“You look like a clown with that face, White,” Raven giggled, snapping White from his train of thought.

“… I must be tired,”

“Of course you are, you don’t stay up often, do you?” He chuckled again, rising up from his seat. “I should get back to my airship. The ladies must be worried due to my disappearance.”

“You say that, yet you say you always come back here. Will you tell me why?”

Raven turned, his eyes lidded, unsure whether from fatigue or something else.

“You want to know why?”

White flinched. Despite knowing that Raven can’t harm him, his tone of voice sent shivers down his spine.

Raven walked forward, his jet black tresses flowing behind him like a river, and he approached the mage, gently cupping his face.

Leaning forward, Raven whispered at his lips.

“This is why,”

Raven gently kissed the corner of his mouth, and White makes a noise at the back of his throat, his face getting warmer immediately. Raven smirked, gently caressing the white locks of soft hair.

Gently, Raven nibbled at his lips, and white exhaled slightly, his heart wrenching. He shivered as Raven caressed his lips with his own, his right hand sliding down from his cheek to graze at his sides.

His lips… were very soft.

The sweet taste of his mango chapstick lingered when Raven pulled away, and White only opened his eyes then. Raven was flushed, and he looked stupidly proud of himself.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” He beamed, before going for a second one, and White just whimpered, his head turning slightly, allowing their lips to interlock. It was suddenly too hot to bear, and White stiffened in his embrace, sweat beading on his neck. White reached up for purchase, grabbing at the thief’s cloak, and pulling him closer.

There wasn’t overwhelming desire, just soft and gentle movements, fluid. Just like the man himself, his kisses were fluid, as if they were dancing. When Raven’s tongue touched the roof of his mouth, he moaned, his hands and knees going weak.

It smells like Raven.

It smells like the breeze from Leafre, the salty oceanic scent of Gold Beach, and most of all, the stupid cologne that the man insists on using, the kind that somehow raises charm levels, the ones that make people infuriatingly cocky.

Yet White doesn’t hate the aroma on Raven.

When they disconnect, Raven grinned widely.

“That’s what I wanted,”

“Ah,”

“You should study into the night more often, then I can do that more often,” Raven smiled again.

“…Get out,” White grumbled, not knowing what else to say.


End file.
